Accidental Love
by arcane0author
Summary: Wile on the run from Azkaban, Sirius Black gets lost as Hogwarts and ends up in the bathroom of the girls' dorm instead of the boys' dorms. One thing leads to another and well, you get the point! Severe AU, Sirius/Hermione, BDSM, Dom/Sub, Smut, Bad Language, Possible Violence, Mature


**Disclaimer:** Nothing is owed by me! No copyright infringement is at all intended and no money is being made off this fic.

**A/N**: This fic is predominantly Sirius/Hermione. Please note that Hermione seems to be an ordinary third year in this story but events prove that she is actually MUCH older than meets the eye. Yep, this is one of those 'secret past' fics though decidedly different from the vast majority of them. Also it contains graphic smut and possibly bad language/violence so if you don't like; don't read. But no flames please. So now without any further ado, allow me to present you with my latest fan-fiction.

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1:**

Sirius Black wasn't the smartest mass murderer in Magical Britain. Okay, so he wasn't actually a criminal but he had long since given up arguing against the case what with a global manhunt on his trail and even being in the Muggle news! Needless to say, the stress of the chase coupled with the atrocities of Azkaban had made him grow slightly confused at random times and this was one of them.

For instead of ending up in the boys dorm of House Gryffindor, Sirius ended up in the girls dorm instead! He was shocked that no alarm bells went off and guessed that Hogwarts had grown lax and complacent in their years of peace and prosperity after the war. The fact that a boy no less a grown man should have had Aurors and teachers crawling out of the wood work but he wasn't complaining.

However, he needed to get out but he was stuck in the common room and he could hear footsteps! Trying not to panic, Sirius charged for the girls' loo and hid behind the door. He held his breath as he waited for the girl to pass by and when he did so he finally allowed himself to adjust to the slight brightness that was emanating from the bathrooms.

Sirius heaved a sigh and realized that nature called at the worst time possible: He needed to go pee! Treading softly, Sirius opened one of the shower stalls and froze as he realized it was already occupied. However, the stall was occupied with a teenage girl who had curly, near-bushy, brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes. He skin was pale and creamy and soft and she was stark naked!

The young girl had her eyes closed and was as bare as the day she was born. The teenager was stroking her hot wet pussy and fondling her breasts, moaning the name of a boy called Harry. Instantly, the Marauder's ears perked up as realization dawned on him. So far as he knew, that name belonged to only one boy in Hogwarts and had the surname of "Potter." Had his godson gotten himself a girlfriend? If only he wasn't on the run, imagine the jokes he could make and the pranks he could do!

Suddenly, however, the girls' eyes shot open and she stared at Sirius in shock and horror as she recognized his face. Sirius went into panic mode and his hand shot out, covering the girl's mouth with his palm. The girl put up a weak struggle and kicked as she tried to get off her. Not having a wand on him at the moment, Sirius decided to restrain her with…his body in the hopes of making her calm down and explaining that he was innocent.

Unfortunately, Sirius forgot that he had pulled down his trousers and boxer shorts to take a piss, and also didn't realize that his dick was rock hard at the sight of a hot naked girl finger-fucking herself. Trying to stop her from kicking him, Sirius plonked himself down on the girl's lap and pressed his chest against hers, pinning her wrists behind her back with one hand and covering her mouth with the other.

Sirius froze in shock and pleasure as he suddenly, unexpectedly thrust his rock hard dick into the girl's wet slick pussy. The girl flinched in pain and tears sprung to her eyes. Sirius tried to pull out of her cunt but knew that the second he did so she would beat the crap out of him. Not realizing his conundrum, the girl started bucking her hips trying to dislodge the raging cock inside her pussy.

Naturally, this had the usual outcome of Sirius trying to stop her from bucking her hips by grinding against her, trying to use his bodily force to subdue her own. He kept whispering sweet nothings to her, trying to calm her down and reassure her that he was a friend. But in the girl's view, he was raping her! In Sirius's view, he was a victim of unusual circumstances and only wanted to ask the girl for directions to his godson so he could reveal his innocence.

After the initial pain had subsided, the girl's face suddenly broke into the image of bliss and pleasure causing Sirius to sigh in relief. Sirius continued to shag the young girl since he was stuck without any other choice. Perhaps if he gave her, her first proper orgasm than maybe she would not be so adverse to him!

Sirius continued fucking the girl but gently, albeit swiftly at the same time. He knew time was running out and anyone could walk in on them at any moment. The girl relaxed and hooked her leg around Sirius's waste, pressing her body into his and rocking in rhythm with his swaying hips. Sirius took a deep breath and released the girl's hands that instantly flung around his waist, scraping her nails across his back.

Fondling the girl's pert tiny breasts, Sirius kissed the young girl soundly on the lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. The girl had obviously never kissed before as the snog was sloppy and awkward. But she was a fast learner and writhed beneath him as he face-fucked her with his tongue while caressing her boobs with both hands now. Sirius slid one hand down her back and squeezed her bum, stroking her crack ever so tenderly.

The girl came first, screaming in pleasure much to Sirius's worry that someone would walk in on them. However, no one charged into the bathroom much to his relief. The ex-convict came afterwards and emptied his load into the girl's tight, hot cunt. He cried out in pleasure and they kissed passionately before collapsing against each other.

Panting for breath, the girl finally regained her senses and Sirius knew interrogations were eminent.

"You're Sirius Black," She stated calculatingly, eyeing him narrowly.

Sirius nodded, impressed at the vibrant intelligence in the girl's chocolate orbs.

"And whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Sirius murmured seductively, kissing the girl politely on the back of her hand.

The girl smirked at him and rolled her eyes, getting the pun. "My name is Hermione Jean Granger, and I'm a third year."

"Shit!" Sirius panicked. "I just fucked a thirteen year old girl?"

"Nope," Hermione laughed. "In reality I am actually eighteen years old. You see, I am an Auror or rather I was. I am using Glamour Charms as I was commissioned by Dumbledore and Amelia Bones to keep guard over Harry Potter and befriend him."

"Wait, so you're not really thirteen?" Sirius asked in confusion. "You're an adult?"

"Indeed and this is my first assignment," She confirmed. "Well it began three years ago as there was no one Dumbledore trusted more than me to do the job, not even his pet Death Eater Snape."

"Sounds legit," Sirius admitted. "But how can I be sure you are telling the truth?"

"For starters, I won't turn you in despite your accidental rape of me," Hermione smirked when Sirius started sweating and blushing. "Secondly, I swear on my life and magic that everything I said and will say is the truth and nothing but the truth; so mote it be!"

There was a burst of light and a flare of magic and Sirius felt more relieved than ever.

"Okay, my next question is how come no one heard your scream of ecstasy?" Sirius asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Not that I mind, but I am just wondering how stupid these sheep are here at Hogwarts. I evaded their wards so easily."

"Silencing charms and other privacy charms," Hermione drawled. "Next!"

"What happens now?" Sirius questioned. "Will you turn me in when I leave? Will you help me find Harry? I must speak to him and see that he's okay. Also, I am actually innocent of the crimes accused and never even got a trial."

"That's quite a lot to swallow," Hermione said. "No jokes please! But I believe you and will do everything within my power to help you get free and reunite with your godson. What would you say to helping protect Harry in exchange for your freedom and a royal, official pardon?"

"I'm listening!" Sirius said eagerly.

"How would you feel about being an exchange student from America," Hermione said. "And using Glamour Charms and a voice-changer to keep up the ruse? You'd obviously get dumped in Gryffindor and I could definitely use a hand to keep these brats in line. They turn on poor Harry every chance they get."

"I'm in!" Sirius exclaimed eagerly. "And what would you say to reuniting with your long lost boyfriend who happen to be the American exchange student?"

"Sirius Black!" Hermione exclaimed in mock indignation. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Only if the answer is yes!" Sirius said grinning sheepishly.

"Then you did indeed ask me," Hermione smiled. "Now how about Round Two and then a quick floo to the DMLE for some redemption?" 

Sirius's smile was of pure joy as he made out with the girl of his dreams and she proceeded to give him the best blowjob of his entire life! He normally wasn't the settle-down type but Azkaban had given him a long time to think about his teenage ways and he realized that most girls didn't really appreciate the womanizer.

Also, Hermione was the best girl he ever met and Sirius couldn't wait to start his free life together, protecting his godson and guiding him on the right path. Eventually all secrets would be revealed and they would be properly reunited. But for now, he would enjoy this angel from heaven and their newfound partnership together. Hopefully they would find true love along the way. For once in his miserable life, thing were finally looking up!


End file.
